


the pedal's down, my eyes are closed

by gentlelouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Styles, Boys Kissing, Consensual Kink, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, One Direction One Shot, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Top Louis, Top Louis Tomlinson, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlelouis/pseuds/gentlelouis
Summary: harry is a music student with a gorgeous new roommate.louis' latest song is inspired by the cute brunette he's living with.





	the pedal's down, my eyes are closed

**Author's Note:**

> this is my second smut ever, but it's much more intense than my first one. i hope you enjoy this oneshot, and that it isn't too corny.
> 
> \- alyssa xx

when harry began studying at university it felt like the greatest achievement of his life. anne, his mother, had sent her son away with a tear and a wave, wishing him all the best. the first year had been heaven, and he received brilliant grades on every paper submitted. there was nothing that could distract harry, really.

until he began his second year.

everything was running smoothly, harry's new dorm was set up just for him- only half the room, obviously, the other side was destined for the boy he'd be staying with. his ex-roommate, niall, decided to take a gap-year one year in. to harry, that made little to no sense, but niall had always been odd. the good sort, that is. despite the slight disappointment that his mate wouldn't be back, the young boy was very excited to meet a new friend. he'd been told that the lad would be one year older than him, but taking a similar course. spending time with a fellow music student seemed like a brilliant feat. until it didn't.

the signal that his roommate had arrived was a sharp knock on the door. harry leapt to his feet and bounced over happily. he took hold of the handle and was met with a stunning pair of blue eyes. the tall boy zoomed out, although he was mesmerised, to see the rest of the lad before him. he immediately saw that he was a few inches shorter than harry but equally as broad. his hair was styled in a fluffy brown fringe, across his tanned forehead. in fact, the whole boy was clothed in a beautiful tan, caramel skin stretched around the right amount of muscle and the right amount of soft. harry thought he was gorgeous.

"you must be harry," he spoke with a slightly high-pitched, yet, raspy and northern accent. it was melodic and harry could instantly tell he was a singer.

"i am," he smiled. the older boy grinned back, and it was only then that harry noticed the slight stubble dancing along his cheeks, "what's your name?"

"louis," he said, "louis tomlinson." louis held out a hand for harry to shake, the younger one realising that it was noticeably smaller than his own. he also saw a few tattoos planted on his skin.

"suits you," harry took the hand in his own and slowly shook.

"yeah?" louis said breathily, waltzing into the room like he owned the place. well, he kind of did. after inspecting silently for a few moments he turned to harry again, "last name?"

harry coughed, "styles."

louis rolled his eyes and chuckled fondly, "of course."

"what's that supposed to mean?"

"of course your last name's cute," harry's stomach did a flip, "styles."

the pair spent the rest of the afternoon talking and getting louis' bed ready. harry discovered that the boy had been working on some songs and lyrics for the past few years but had never had a chance to share them. so he decided to sign up to the music course at uni. harry shared that his story had been much the same. louis was funny and kind, not to mention sinfully attractive, and harry was constantly stuck staring at him. embarrassing enough as it was, the younger boy got nervous talking to him.

"so," louis clapped as he stood from his place on the bed which had finally been sorted perfectly, "wanna go out and do something?"

harry smiled, "yeah, what'd you have in mind?"

a dangerous look passed through the bright blue of his eyes, so subtle, but harry caught it. it made the very bottom of his stomach tighten, and he had to use every ounce of self-control he possessed not to visualise any explicit situations. as soon as it came, however, the glint passed, "coffee shop? know any nice ones?"

"yeah actually!" that was an activity harry could handle, "there's this one down the road, called tilly's, i ate there once- it was gorgeous."

"can see why you'd fit in, hm?"

harry's head turned so fast he was surprised he didn't get whiplash, "what?"

"gorgeous food for a gorgeous boy," louis smiled a cheeky smile and left the room.

this was going to be a long year.

-

"so you're gay?" it'd been three weeks since the first day of school and harry and louis had been getting on great.

the older boy shrugged casually, "yeah, but it isn't a big deal."

harry marvelled at him. somehow, in a very short space of time, he'd developed a huge crush on his roommate. he was almost certain louis was straight, though, "it is a big deal!"

louis looked minorly offended, "what? are you, like, homophobic or something?"

"no," harry breathed, "the opposite, really. i'm gay too."

smirking now, louis raised an eyebrow, "then why's it a big deal?"

"because it's a whole thing isn't it?"

"does it have to be?"

"no," harry said in a small voice.

"bingo, styles!" louis placed his hand over harry's on the table they were sitting opposite each other at, "you realise you just told me what you'd classify a big secret?"

harry smiled, loving the feeling of louis' touch on his skin, "i don't care with you."

"we've known each other for three weeks."

"but it feels different," he widened his eyes for dramatic effect, "more comfortable."

"good to know," he winked and scurried off to the counter to pay.

it was moments like those where harry wondered why he wasn't yet in louis' bed. maybe it was slightly perverted, to be pining after someone he hardly knew, but harry couldn't stop what his head begged to think about. on that subject, images of louis hypothetically pinning him to his mattress, bruising his neck and touching him crept their way to the front of his mind. no. he wouldn't get hard in a cafe. or so that's what harry thought.

when louis returned to the table, he sat down and stretched in a way that pulled his shirt taught. harry saw everything. the tattoo that adorned his chest, his bulging bicep muscles and everything else from waist up. fuck. his trousers tightened and he could feel his dick already straining against the fabric of his boxers. the young boy hoped to god that louis wouldn't notice.

"when do you wanna go back?" he asked. harry was in the clear so far.

"whenever," harry said nonchalantly, trying to ignore the intense boner he was sporting.

louis nodded, "shall we be off then."

"okay."

needless to say, harry spent the entire walk home desperately trying to cover his crotch.

-

second-year work was significantly harder than the first had been. harry had to write more, play more and study more. he was stressed, tired, and, not to mention, extremely horny. sure, it wasn't like he lived to have sex. oh, no. it was just hard to find a time to jerk off when living in the constant presence of someone else. he was fine when niall was his roommate, because he had plenty of other friends and partied every night, whilst harry enjoyed staying home. louis, on the other hand, had voiced that he'd much rather stay in with the latter and hang out. harry was very sexually frustrated anyway, and it didn't help that louis was the centre point of all his fantasies.

one night, harry returned to his dorm room after a meal with his friends liam and zayn, to the sound of passionate guitar strumming. he knew louis played, as they'd discussed instruments before, but he'd never actually heard him first hand. the song was a mix of a few chords, and a strong tune carried through. it sounded great.

harry opened the door quietly, trying not to disturb his friend but failing miserably.

"sorry," he whispered guiltily when louis turned around, an echo of a minor ringing in the room.

"it's alright," louis said fondly, "just testing out some chords anyway."

"i heard- sounds great."

"thanks," he grinned, crinkles appearing beside his eyes. cute. "wanna have a read?"

"of the lyrics?" louis nodded encouragingly, "sure, yeah."

the older boy handed a sheet of paper, which was situated in front of him, to harry. he immediately saw a messy scrawl of words and notes, finding it extremely endearing. amongst a cacophony of 'c' 'am' 'c' 'am' 'f' 'g' 'c' 'am' harry could make out some lyrics.

'drawn out and sultry,' louis had written at the top of the page. harry giggled. he began to read.

'stained coffee cup / just a fingerprint of lipstick's not enough /  
sleep, where you lay / still a trace of innocence on the pillowcase.'

that was just the first verse and harry's heart was beating a million miles an hour. he could sense the mood of the song, and that mood was a sexual one. he was embarrassed at the lack of self control he possessed reading that, and felt slightly weird about being instantly turned on by a fucking song.

'waking up beside you i'm a loaded gun / i can't contain this anymore /  
i'm all yours, i've got no control / no control /  
powerless, and i don't care, it's obvious / i just can't get enough of you /  
the pedal's down, my eyes are closed / no control.'

"fuck," harry said quietly, accidentally out loud.

"that good?" louis replied, that signature smirk plastered on his lips.

"yeah," harry said, breathless for some reason. just thinking about louis' handwriting that down, louis' mind coming up with such erotic lyrics made him twitch. then, like the stupid teenager he was, harry began imagining in what scenario those words were born from. he thought about louis in bed with someone, with him, doing naughty things. naughty, terrible, amazing things. and then he was hard. he'd been hard in louis' presence far too many times to be acceptable and now was no different. actually, it was. it was so different because louis was removing the page from his hands and his blue eyes were trained on harry's tented crotch.

"like it that much?" he teased lightly. harry whimpered at the tone. louis had lowered his voice, air tickling over his neck ever so slightly.

all the younger boy could do was moan and release a strained, "yes."

"i thought you would," louis continued, tracing a finger down harry's arm slowly, "loved watching your face, haz."

harry's breath caught in his throat as louis' touch moved lower and lower. he whined, high and long when the older boy's hand brushed against his hard cock.

"already so hard, babe," louis chuckled dryly, "pathetic."

harry moaned, loud this time, and allowed himself to speak, "like it."

"yeah? you like it when i degrade you, princess?"

harry nodded eagerly, "like that, too."

"mmm," louis hummed, grasping harry's hand and turning him so he was sitting between his legs, "you like me calling you princess?"

"yeah." and then they were kissing. so rough and hard and passionate. it was the best kiss of harry's life, and all he could think was louis, louis, louis. his lips worked magic over his own, tongue exploring his mouth and teeth biting down on his plush bottom lip.

"well, that's good because i like calling you princess, princess," louis smiled and began unbuttoning his trousers. harry's eyes bulged when the zip was undone, clearly intimidated, "baby?" louis said sweetly. harry looked up, "are you okay with this?"

"yes, so, so okay with it," he replied, shamelessly palming himself through his jeans where he sat.

"good," louis confirmed. he yanked his pants off, down to his ankles, before helping harry pull them off entirely. the younger boy was breathing heavily as he gazed up at louis, eyes were blown wide with lust and admiration combined. louis' cock was straining at the waistband of his underwear as he looked down at harry with such a domineering force that the taller boy seemed tiny. he shook with the intensity of louis' stare and whimpered in the back of his throat.

"tell me what you want," louis spoke slowly, taking in the way harry's hands were pawing at his thighs.

"i want your cock," he said, somehow seeming innocent in such a dirty situation.

"my cock?" louis teased.

"yeah."

"well then," louis gestured to his clothed dick and harry wasted no time in pulling the soft material of his boxers down. he gasped at the size when louis' cock came free from its confines. big was the only word harry registered at that moment. big and mouth. he wanted it in his mouth.

"can i suck it?" he bit his lip, teeth digging in harshly.

louis swore he'd never seen anything hotter, "yeah, fuck, yeah you can."

blowjob. he'd done that before. harry was fine.

he grabbed the base of louis' dick carefully and looked up through his dark lashes. slowly, oh so painfully slowly, he lowered his mouth so that it was hovering over the head. louis placed his hand in a fistful of unruly brunette curls and helped guide harry down. down onto his cock. the young boy felt a heavy weight on his tongue when the tip was in between his sinful lips and decided to sink further. his hand moved in tight circles around the bottom, cheeks hollowing around the thickness of louis' dick. all the time, harry kept eye contact strong, and didn't break it until he pulled back up. he gazed down and saw a string of saliva going directly from his mouth to the head of louis' cock.

"fuck," the older boy moaned, "so fucking hot. doing so well for me."

upon the praise, harry dived straight back down and started dragging his lips up and down in a fast rhythm. louis' moans became louder and more frequent, so harry knew he was doing something right. on a particularly deep thrust, the dick hit the back of harry's throat, causing the younger boy to pull away in surprise.

"liked that," he said, loving how raspy and deep his voice had become.

"yeah?" louis received a nod in reply, "wanna go deeper?" harry nodded again.

louis took up the request and stood up, slightly shaky. he positioned himself in front of harry's mouth once again, blue eyes locking with green, "tap me twice on the thigh if it's too much, want you to be safe." harry nodded as best he could in his sex-induced cloudy state, before louis was pressing his big cock into his mouth once more. he grasped the back of harry's head, fingers intertwining in the curls there, for assistance as he thrust forward softly. harry chocked a bit, but relaxed and looked up expectantly. louis couldn't help himself. harry looked so stunning with his plump lips wrapped around him, that the older boy, ignoring control, pounded forward deep into his mouth.

harry gagged and cried and whimpered as louis fucked his mouth relentlessly, but loved every second of it. he could feel the drag of skin on his tongue, and, to make it even better of his partner, sucked in his cheeks. louis groaned without shame but pulled out.

"don't wanna come yet, do i?"

harry shook his head and moaned when the older boy pulled him to a standing position. he couldn't help it. the pressure of his jeans against his hard cock and the sight of louis so close to orgasm made his legs tremble.

"lou," he whined, snapping attention quickly, "please fuck me."

"was planning on it, baby," louis whipped his and harry's shirts off in fast succession, dropping the younger's trousers to the floor too, "god, you're hot."

"you too," harry managed. louis laughed.

he moved so harry could lay on the bed comfortably, only clad in his underwear. louis looked deep in thought, "how would you feel about panties?"

harry coughed in surprise, "what?"

"yeah," louis said, "we're gonna have to get some."

the younger lad threw his head back and moaned again, the thought of himself in panties wasn't that bad, and the thought of louis watching him in panties was even nicer. fuck, he always knew didn't he?

before he knew it, harry could hear a snap, signalling that louis was opening the lube. that meant this was actually happening. suddenly, a pair of soft hands was spreading his cheeks, and a cold, wet finger was poised at his hole.

"tell me if anything hurts, yeah?"

"yeah," harry nodded frantically, "just, please, hurry up."

louis chuckled and pressed his index finger inside harry. the moan that ripped from his chest was unbelievable for just one finger, and it took louis every shred of control he had not to come then and there. after a minute, one finger wasn't enough and harry was begging for more. he was fucking begging, pleading for louis to give him more. so he did. he pushed in his middle finger, then ring, then pinky. harry was basically screaming in intense pleasure, loving everything louis presented him with. finally, he was stretched and ready to go.

the older of the pair took the lube bottle and lathered his cock in a generous amount. suddenly, he looked up, worried, "wait. condom?"

harry bit his lip and shook his head, "but i'm clean, i swear!"

"me too," louis said, "fuck, we'll just go bare then."

he lined up with harry's hole, body shaking in anticipation. louis knew he'd have to go somewhat slow, as he didn't want to hurt harry. ever. as he pushed in, louis watched the younger one's face for any sign of pain. when he saw none, he continued. inch by inch. his long cock was enveloped in harry's willing body. and, fuck, did it feel good. he leaned down and kissed him once again, savouring the filthy taste in harry's mouth.

harry moaned and grunted, pushing his perfect ass backward, and louis took that as a signal that he could move. cautiously, he pulled back but slammed in with no relent. harry seemed to love that, so he did it again. in and out, in and out. fuck.

harry could feel everything, so sensitive, inside him. his stomach was in knots, head spinning and his cock was so sore from not releasing. that's right, his cock.

"c-can i- ugh!" harry cut himself off with a moan.

louis breathed heavily, "can you what, princess?"

"can i t- t-ouch?"

"yeah," the older boy shook in pleasure, "yeah you can."

and so he did. harry took his dick in hand, twisting his long fingers over the head, swiping his thumb through his slit, and it felt so good. so incredibly good. his whole body convulsed as he teetered on the edge of orgasm. louis seemed to be close too, and harry almost got embarrassed at how quickly he needed to come.

"lou," he groaned out, voice still hoarse from the blowjob, "i need- i need-"

"come for me, baby."

and harry did. he came so hard. harder than he'd ever come before in his life. he shot thick and warm over his hand and tummy, white streaks painting the butterfly tattoo adorning his skin. and fuck, louis would be lying if he said that didn't push him over the edge. the look of pure ecstasy on harry's face sent him into an uncontrollable fit of thrusts, chasing his orgasm hard and fast. as if on command, louis pulled out and came all over harry, adding to the mess. the younger boy watched as come spurted from louis' used cock, and he nearly got hard again just watching that.

"fuck," harry said as louis lay down next to him, completely spent.

"fuck is right," the older boy said, both giggling, "i have to clean you up darling."

"it's alri-"

"no. i want to, okay?" louis took harry's lips in a sweet kiss, tasting all different things. a prominent one being sweetness. harry radiated sweetness.

"okay."

louis stood on wobbly legs and stepped into the small bathroom connected to their room. he grabbed a towel and covered it in warm water, preparing to make the aftercare as comfortable for harry as possible. on return to the bed, louis heard soft snores emitted from harry's pink lips. adorable. he washed the come off of his stomach and hand, and placed the cloth on the floor. he then climbed into the bed with his boy. his boy. that felt good. maybe harry would be his boy. louis didn't know.

but what he did know, however, was he wasn't going to struggle writing the second verse of his song any longer.


End file.
